gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Breaker of Chains
Who in seven hells is "Orys the First"? Using the HBO Go subtitles to confirm the spelling, this is what Tywin says to Tommen: "Orys the First was just. Everyone applauded his reforms. Nobles and commoners alike. But he wasn't just for long. He was murdered in his sleep after less than a year by his own brother. Was that truly just of him? To abandon his subjects to an evil that he was too gullible to recognize?" ....this creates all kinds of problems. At first I thought he was slurring "Aerys the First" or possibly "Aenys the First"...though they're both a stretch. The problem is that there is no king who ruled for less than a year but was then murdered by his own brother (the only king to rule one year was Viserys II, but he was an old man, and his brothers were dead by that point - his last brother being the previous king). Aerys I was not murdered by his own brother, or at least I'm fairly sure Maekar I never did that. And he ruled for many years. On top of that Aerys I was an infamously weak, do-nothing king, not a great reformer. Aenys I...may have attempted reforms but been killed by Maegor the Cruel, his own brother. We don't know how Aenys I died in the books. A RUNNING GUESS which I have is...maybe they thought that "Aenys" sounds too much like "anus" on TV, and in the TV continuity he's been renamed Orys? It's actually not much of a stretch to say that Aegon I would name his firstborn son after Aegon's Hand of the King and only close friend. Though it is weird to say that Aenys/Orys ruled only one year when he ruled for a few more than that (though not the biggest change in the world). The other possibility is that "Orys the First" was an important ancient Storm King or something, but not a king who sat on the Iron Throne. This is a serious problem.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:59, April 21, 2014 (UTC) I've checked the Westeros.org review: they had no idea who this so-called "Orys the First" was either. This is officially a problem. God help us all.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) The only Orys that comes up on A Wiki of Ice and Fire is Orys Baratheon, who was not a king. TheUnknown285 (talk) 03:26, April 21, 2014 (UTC) That's what I mean: maybe TV-Aenys was named after his bastard uncle Orys, because the TV producers thought "Aenys" was a goofy name.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:32, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Who is "Yara "? Who is "Talisa "? They obviously changed the name so it wouldn't sound (as previously mentioned) goofy. Had I not watched the show with subtitles I probably would have thought that they said "Anus". Some vowel sounds in British accents don't always work like those in some American accents – as a speaker of an accent not unlike Dance's I could understand how an "ahh" (as in far) in Ahh-riss could sound very close to an "o" (as in pot) in O-riss. I reckon Dance is saying Aerys as Ahh-riss, personally. Freys Clegane's conversation with the farmer seems to confirm that the Frey's are indeed the new Lords Paramount of the Trident.-- 05:29, April 21, 2014 (UTC) He really didn't say anything specific, other than that "the Freys are running the Riverlands for the Lannisters" now, which is functionally what is happening on the ground - why would some farmer care that Baelish is technically Lord Paramount if Frey raiding parties are stealing his crops?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:35, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Siege Engines? Can someone please explain to me where (in the context of the TV show) Dany gets the catapults from. I have not read the books. Did I miss something in a previous episode? Or, will this be explained in another episode or two? InjuredGuardian (talk) 22:51, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I thought I already explained it in the Notes section - was this moved to "in the books"?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:54, April 27, 2014 (UTC) :My guess is that they were made by some Yunkish freedmen. Some slaves may have the knowledge.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 23:12, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Benioff http://watchersonthewall.com/new-blu-ray-video-extra-game-of-thrones-fallen-roundtable/ Re: prostitute actress who stayed naked all day, not just between takes, but even during hour-long breaks and just hanging around naked in the Green Room (with many other actors, including Dance and Pascal), sitting there naked playing Words With Friends on her iPhone with David Benioff. ...well...I think this may be a potential candidate for explaining why Benioff and Weiss were seemingly so distracted from the final review and edit of this episode that it honestly never occurred to them that the Jaime/Cersei sex scene seemed like rape. Both Nikolaj and Lena have repeatedly said that this isn't how they played the scene at all...camerawork was just bizarre quick-cuts that gave a very wrong impression. ANYONE would have noticed this if they had 5 minutes to take away from playing Words With Friends with a naked woman.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:29, February 15, 2015 (UTC) They don't have sex, he rapes Cersei. Rape is not sex. 07:17, May 26, 2015 (UTC)Lily